


Forever and Always

by issi_lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, and they love each other, i just want my babies to be happy, they wasted a lot of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issi_lupin/pseuds/issi_lupin
Summary: They then looked at each other. Just staring, letting the feeling sink in, that the other is alive, standing right there, in front of them. After a few minutes - or maybe it was just seconds - of staring at each other, they fell into each others arms, clinging like they never wanted to let go.or Remus and Sirius survived the second war and need to finally act on the feelings they held in for too long.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I wrote in English (it's not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes) and my first ever wolfstar fanfic.  
> I just became very obsessed with this ship, had this in mind and needed to write it down.

It was over. They made it. They've won. Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived – single-handily defeated the Dark Lord. Sirius Black's Godson defeated the Greatest Wizard of all time. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe he himself was still alive. He really thought he would die out there. He was close to, as well. But someone saved him. Someone who went by the name of Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin, the love of his life. Who he hadn't seen yet. He hadn't since Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms. What if he had died in the last moments of the battle? He wouldn't know how to live in a world without him. He couldn't, he thought. Can't even bare the thought of it.

Before he could think more about it, Harry suddenly appeared in front of him, looking exhausted and tired, but relieved all the same. Sirius' thoughts entirely focused on him now, looking him over, looking for eventual injuries and when he didn‘t find any he pulled him into a tight hug. Harry reciprocated with just as much strength, clinging to Sirius. “I'm glad you're okay, Sirius.”, he whispered into Sirius' shoulder. “You too, Harry.” Harry slowly pulled away, looking more relaxed than before. Sirius was just about to say something, when Harry's face slowly lit up a bit more at something he spotted behind Sirius. Before Sirius could ask he already ran over to whatever is behind him. Sirius turned just in time to see Harry pulling Remus into a tight hug, too. Remus looked a little lost at first, not having expected Harry to cling onto him in the way he did, before he slowly melted into the embrace, returning it with just as much force.

Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Remus and looked at his boys fondly. They could still be a family. It was still a possibility. They were all alive and as well as they could be, with all the life's they had lost.

Harry released Remus from the hug and gave him a small smile. “Glad you're alive, Remus.” “I'm glad you're alive as well, Harry. You gave me a huge shock, the both of us.” Remus looked over to Sirius after saying the last bit. Harry turned to Sirius as well. “I'm so sorry.” Harry's voice was pained, the guilt evident in his voice. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You don't have to be sorry, Harry. You did what had to be done and saved us all in the process. All that matters is that you're alive and well, alright?” Harry nodded. He then suddenly looked even more relieved, smiling a smile so bright both Sirius and Remus had never seen on him, before running off with a “Talk to you guys later”.

Remus and Sirius watched him run over to a very familiar platinum blonde haired boy, hugging him like his life depended on it. They looked at them, a little shocked at the turn of events, but both having a knowing smile on their lips. It had to happen, they both knew how much Harry liked the Slytherin, even if he tried to deny it.

They then looked at each other. Just staring, letting the feeling sink in, that the other is alive, standing right there, in front of them. After a few minutes - or maybe it was just seconds - of staring at each other, they fell into each others arms, clinging like they never wanted to let go. Sirius' arms were around Remus' neck, his one hand slipping through his hair, his other holding onto his neck. Remus' arms found their way around Sirius' waist, hugging him close to his chest. “I thought I lost you. For a moment I thought this is it. If I wouldn't have been there on time this bastard would've killed you.” Remus' voice was full of pain and anger. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and didn’t even bother to stop them from falling. Sirius' eyes started tearing up too, as he answered in a quiet voice “But I'm here. I'm alive. And I won't leave you again for a while, I promise.” Remus nodded and just sniffled quietly, hugging Sirius closer to him, if that was even possible.

After Sirius flew away with the Hippogriff, he jumped from place to place, trying not to get caught by Ministry Officials or Dementors. After a few months Dumbledore told him to lie low at Remus‘. And he did. He turned up at Remus' place as Padfoot and fortunately Remus let him stay with him. They fell into an easy routine after that, eventually moving into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, much to Sirius' annoyance. But he made it through, with the help of Remus. There had been this particular tension between them, neither of them acted on. They didn't talk about their time at Hogwarts and especially not about their relationship that crumbled as soon as all the distrust between them started.

But now they almost lost each other more times than they could count. And maybe, just maybe, the universe finally gave them another chance at being happy.

So Sirius slowly loosened his grip around Remus, but didn't move too far away. Just so much so he could look right into his eyes. “For a second there I thought you may have died on me in the last moments of the battle. It was over and the first someone that came into my mind was you. Not even Harry. You. I can't lose you again, Moony. I know we can't make up for all the time we lost, but that's exactly the thing. We lost so much time and I know that you still feel something for me, I felt it. So, let's quit walking around it and just give us a chance again. I need you, Remus. In all the ways I could possibly have you.” Sirius' voice wavered a little, but the look in his eyes was determined. “I want you to be mine again, Remus. My Moony. Forever and Always, remember?” His voice was not more than a whisper now, thinking back to the moment he said those last words to Remus for the first time.

_It was after a particular bad full moon. Remus was still in the medical wing, Sirius by his side. He couldn't care less about the classes he missed, his boyfriend was much more important than Potions, doesn't matter how many times he told Sirius he would be fine. “I'm staying, Moons. You won't get rid of me that soon, you know?” Remus rolled his eyes fondly, but Sirius realized that something was bothering him. “Hey, love, everything alright?” His voice grew soft, something that only happened around Remus. Remus nodded. Sirius didn't buy it. “Cmon love, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Sirius' hand slowly moved to Remus' lying on the hospital bed, intertwining their fingers together, squeezing slightly. Remus looked at their joined hands before slowly starting to speak. “I'm just... you won't be with me forever. At some point I know you'll get tired of me and leave. And then I'll be alone on full moons like this and I don't know if I can handle it. I'm-” He interrupted himself by choking on a small sob. Sirius' heart broke at the sight of Moony, his Moony, falling apart right in front of his eyes. He slowly moved closer, his hand still intertwined with his, his other hand slowly moving up to Remus' face, tilting his head up. Remus' eyes didn't meet his. “Hey, Moony, look at me.” The werewolf slowly moved his eyes up to meet Sirius'. “Love, I meant what I said. You won't get rid of me that soon. I will stay by your side for as long as you'll have me, which I hope will be til we both die together on our death bed, yeah?” Remus let out a small laugh at that and nodded. Sirius wiped away his tears softly before leaning in and kissing Remus on the cheek, then the other, then his nose, his forehead, his jaw, behind is ear and finally his lips. He leaned away a little, looking Remus into the eyes. “Hey, us against the world, Forever and Always, okay?” The blonde nodded and smiled. “Forever and Always.”_

Remus' eyes lit up, a small smile spreading out on his lips, signaling to Sirius that he too thought of that moment. “Yeah. Forever and Always.” They stared into each others eyes before leaning in slowly until – finally – their lips met for the first time in almost 20 years. It was a little messy, both of them not having kissed a soul in a long while, but mainly because they couldn‘t stop smiling. So they broke apart, a laugh breaking out of both of them. They couldn‘t remember the last time they were truly happy, but here they were, kissing the love of their life again after missing each others touch for 17 years

“I love you, Moony. I always have and I always will.” Remus' smile was so bright it could compete with the sun. Tears were glistening in his eyes. “I love you too, Padfoot.”

This time the kiss was a lot more smooth, their lips gliding together perfectly, like they were made for each other, moving in perfect sync. Sirius pulled Remus closer again, sliding his fingers through his hair. Remus tightened the grip on the smaller man's waist. Both men intending not to move away from each other for a while, finally finding peace in the others touch.

And if Professor McGonagall stood a few feet away from them, smiling fondly over at her boys, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
